Hi-Jacked
Hi-Jacked is the 2nd produced episode and the 4th broadcast episode of the television series Joe 90. Plot An a gun-runner called Mario Coletti needs to be stopped as he hi-jacks a truck full of weapons. It's up to Joe 90 to stop him before he smuggles them out of the country. Synopsis In a dark alley Sam Loover has found a WIN agent, Ed Johnson, lying unconscious on the ground badly beaten up. After unsuccessful attempting to wake him up, Sam hears the siren of an ambulance coming. So quickly Sam takes a metal tube from Johnson’s jacket and leaves. Sam follows the ambulance to the hospital. He rings Mac to tell him to bring the recording equipment to The North Field Hospital. So once Mac arrives they record the brain pattern of Johnson, they then quickly transfer it to Joe. In Sam’s car he explains that Ed Johnson was working on a very important case. Sam believes he was close to cracking it. Johnson was trying to infiltrate a gang run by Mario Coletti, he sells guns to different countries. Despite the fact Johnson is still in hospital, they do have one clue. The metal tube that Sam got is Johnson’s Micro Recorder. They play it to hear the voice of Johnson. “Report A17, Johnson, eleven hundred hours. Fox will attack, twenty one hundred hours today. Target, shipment Tango 1-20 will confirm out.” It means that Mario Coletti’s gang intends to hi-jack a truck, named Tango 1-20, which will be carrying a shipment of automatic refills in one hour. Soon the truck leaves on its journey with a police escort. Only Mac and Sam know that Joe is hidden in one of the crates in the truck. Further up the road Coletti’s men are set up, ready to hi-jack the truck. When the police escort come past, a gang member on top of a hill fires at it with a machine gun. This causes it to crash and catch alight. The truck continues going but discovers a roadblock that causes it to brake and crash into a tree. Quickly and swiftly the gang members unload the crates into their trucks and head for their hide out. One they arrive Joe gets out of his crate and takes a look around. Accidentally he sets off an alarm and men come to investigate. They begin firing at Joe, Joe himself fires back. He enters a room but then finds himself cornered. They take him to Coletti and inform him about what happened. However, Coletti doesn’t believe it and thinks his men where firing at each other, so he let’s Joe go. However, he knows Joe has seen too much so he tells his henchmen, Gregson to dispose of the boy. Gregson puts Joe in the boot of his car, there Joe contacts Sam and Mac, telling them of what’s happened. Suddenly, Joe remembers he left his glasses on Coletti’s desk. Gregson starts up the car and drives to a cliff edge where he pushes the car off it, the car explodes. Sam and Mac set off to investigate what’s happened to Joe. They find the car burning, but no body is found, meaning that Joe is still in Coletti’s hide out. With an approximate location Sam and Mac try to find the hide out. Joe had managed to open the car boot before it left and is now in Coletti’s office. He sees his glasses and tries to creep quietly towards them. Unfortunately the floor creeks and Coletti hears this. Joe grabs his glasses just as Coletti turns around knocking the desk lamp on Joe’s hand. This causes to room to go dark so Coletti leaves followed by Joe. In the storage room Joe and Coletti begin to have a shoot out. Soon Coletti’s gun runs out of ammunition, so he gets an automatic rifle out of a crate and fires at Joe. This causes Joe to drop his gun. So Joe gets out a grenade and chucks it a Coletti, killing him. This subsequently causes the hideout to catch alight, so Joe goes to the control room opening the way in so Sam and Mac can rescue him. Cast Regular Cast Joe_(hi-jacked).png|Joe McClaine (Len Jones) Mac_(hi-jacked).png|Professor Ian McClaine (Rupert Davies) Sam_(hi-jacked).png|Sam Loover (Keith Alexander) Guest Cast Ed_Johnson.png|Ed Johnson (Martin King) Mario_Coletti.png|Mario Coletti (David Healy) Gregson.png|Gregson (Keith Alexander) Davis.png|Davis (Martin King) Carter.png|Carter (Martin King) Policeman.png|Policeman (Martin King) Cameo Roles Lorry_driver.png|Transporter driver Truck_driver.png|Truck driver Voice only male.png|Radio (Keith Alexander) Voice only male.png|Police Radio (David Healy) Equipment Used Hunsons_Armerments_lorry.png|Transporter Tango 1-20 Base_truck.png|Coletti's truck Hover_vans.png|Coletti's Hovervans Coletti's_Helicopter.png|Coletti's Helicopter Gregson's_car.png|Gregson's car Davis'_car.png|Davis' car Police_car.png|Police car Homing_device_tracker.png|Hming device tracker Locations Northfield_Hospital.png|Northfield hospital Coletti's_Hideout.png|Coletti's hideout Note *The Tango 1-20 Truck appeared in Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons in the episodes Big Ben Strikes Again, Expo 2068, and The Launching. The truck would later appear one more time in The Secret Service episode School For Spies. *In the episode The Birthday, Joe states that Hi-Jacked was his first mission, so this episode should have been the second one transmitted, and not the fourth. Category:Joe 90 Episodes Category:Joe 90 Category:Hi-Jacked Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Tony Barwick Category:Episodes Directed by Alan Perry Category:Episodes Edited by Bob Dearberg